Sinceramente
by Mahorin
Summary: ...  Você definitivamente não sabe como tratar uma mulher. One-shot. Sim, Kanon x Thetis. 8D


**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente. Se não... aah, Miro... 8D – Apanha. –  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Kanon x Thetis. SIM, KANON X THETIS. 8D – Aquela que adora casais "estranhos". – Explicações no final!

* * *

><p><strong>Sinceramente<strong>,  
>Você definitivamente não sabe como tratar uma mulher.<p>

* * *

><p>Sinceramente, Kanon não se importou em se encontrar com Julian Solo em sua mansão à beira mar. Primeiro, o riquinho não se lembrava de nada. Segundo, Sorento não o culpava mais em seus olhares.<p>

- _Não __que __isso __me __importasse._

Ele só não esperava ver os antigos companheiros lá; Io, Bian, Isaak, todos estavam lá, depois de terem recuperado a vida. (Poseidon, assim como Athena, mexeu uns pauzinhos depois que Hades fora derrotado.) Até Thetis, que tinha uma expressão de admiração quando olhava para o... não, ela não estava encarando Julian. Ela estava olhando para ele, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos – que só a ignorou - não ligando para a estranheza daquele olhar.

- _Eu __não __me __importo, __mesmo._

Suspirou. Todos ali se apresentavam como amigos, dispostos a ajudar Julian no que quer que fosse. O que o geminiano não sabia era porque estava ali. Seria um inútil... a não ser que quisessem alguém para manipular, quer dizer, administrar as posses do milionário.

- Obrigado a todos. Esperem que aproveitem a estadia aqui. Estão dispensados. – Julian disse, e todos se ergueram das poltronas, agradecendo e saindo. Kanon rumou para o quarto, sendo guiado por uma das empregadas do anfitrião. O aposento era amplo, arejado, com vista para o mar.

- _Provavelmente, __Bian __ficou __com __o __pior __quarto, __aquele __que __tem __vista __para __os __portões __da __frente, __heh.__ –_ Pensou.

Mirou a praia, até ver uma figura loira, de biquíni, caminhar pela areia. Depois de ter pensado _"__belo __corpo__"_, ele percebeu que a loira era Thetis. Engasgou-se, procurando desesperadamente algo para se distrair.

* * *

><p>Thetis suspirou e largou-se em cima da toalha de banho. A vida nova era um sonho, mas ainda lhe era estranha. Porém, a maior das dificuldades já fora vencida – e lhe parecera boba, pois quando vira Julian Solo, não sentira nenhum sentimento doloroso. Apenas o respeito e gratidão que tinha para com ele, por ter-lhe salvado a vida. Em contrapartida, encarar Kanon fora constrangedor. Percebera que ele amadurecera, quase de imediato. O rosto dele, antes tomado pela arrogância e falsidade, agora tinha um ar sério, embora mais leve.<p>

Ela o admirou por isso.

- _Pff, __estou __pensando __demais __no __Kanon._– Riu baixinho, trocando de posição na toalha. – _Tenho __que __me __concentrar __em __amadurecer __também... __como __ele._

Queria conversar com o antigo companheiro, mas ter uma conversa verdadeira, diferente das que tiveram em tantos anos como Guerreiros de Poseidon. Desejava olhar para o Kanon de agora, saber da sua história... do seu passado e seu presente.

Sentiu seu rosto corar, o que a fez levantar bruscamente – percebera que o rubor não era do sol.

- _Não __posso __ficar __aqui __deitada __sem __ter __o __que __fazer. __Ou __não __vou __parar __de __pensar... _– Com pressa, a loira recolheu suas coisas e voltou para a mansão. Talvez conversar com Sorento a distraísse...

* * *

><p>O almoço fora agitado, os antigos Marinas já estavam se acomodando e conversando em voz alta. Sorento corava, mas Julian se divertia e incentivava. Kanon provocava qualquer um, enquanto Thetis ria.<p>

O entardecer acalmou a casa. Sem nada o que fazer, Gêmeos se dirigiu até fora de casa, passeando pelo jardim. Deparou-se com uma piscina, rodeada de algumas cadeiras de praia.

- Putz, pra que uma casa de frente pro mar precisa de piscina? Esses milionários... – Resmungou. A resposta não tardou.

- Por serem milionários é que precisam de uma piscina. Ou acha que vão nadar na água suja do mar? – Thetis se aproximava. De novo de biquíni. Trazia um coquetel na mão, que o deixou numa mesinha próxima a Kanon, para se sentar na cadeira ao lado.

- Se é que nadam. – Ele resmungou, evitando olhar para a loira, que apenas riu baixinho.

- Foi assim que você se sentiu, Kanon? – Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto. – Quando Athena lhe devolveu a vida? Essa estranheza, mesclada a esse vazio?

O geminiano coçou a cabeça antes de responder.

- Acho que sim... mas não sinto um vazio, talvez porque Athena esteja viva. Preciso defendê-la.

- O amor de Athena realmente lhe mudou, não é? – A Sereia sorriu para o outro, encarando-o. Kanon não desviou o olhar.

- Ela é bondosa. Realmente bondosa. Morreria quantas vezes fossem necessárias por Athena.

Foi Thetis quem desviou o olhar. Dentro dela, algo doeu. Ele continuou.

- Eu acho que entendo o que você sente, Thetis. Porque você não tem mais pelo que lutar. Mas acompanhar Julian não seria o bastante no momento?

Ela voltou a olhá-lo, assustada. Kanon pareceu se incomodar.

- O que foi?

- N-Não é nada. – Gaguejou. – Talvez você tenha razão. Obrigada. – E sorriu novamente. Gêmeos deu os ombros e se afastou, sorrindo.

- _Nunca __esperei __ouvir __dele __algo __assim... __não __consigo __evitar, __é __tão __cômico._– Riu.

* * *

><p>A noite trouxe nuvens carregadas de chuva, e trovões soavam. Thetis não conseguia dormir; estava inquieta, suava, e remexia-se na cama. Procurou por água, mas sua jarra estava vazia. Xingando, levantou-se e saiu do quarto, resolvendo ir buscar mais na cozinha.<p>

As luzes estavam acesas. Ela não temeu, pensando ser alguma empregada. Mas deparou-se com os cabelos longos que sabia ser do geminiano.

- Kanon... – Chamou baixinho, e ele se virou.

- Noite. – Ele murmurou, sonolento. Estava apenas de bermuda e, ao notar isso, a loira corou. Com o pijama curto, de camiseta, sentiu-se exposta. Passou rapidamente por Kanon, indo procurar um copo.

- O que faz aqui essa hora? – Ele perguntou, assustando-a.

- Água. – A loira respondeu, tentando não prolongar a conversa.

- Hmm... eu vim procurar algo pra comer. Acordei morrendo de fome. – Riu. – Mesmo depois de um jantar daqueles...

- A comida deve ser melhor que a do Santuário. – Ela comentou, agora resistindo à vontade de sorrir.

- De fato! – Kanon sentou-se no balcão, mastigando um pedaço de pizza fria, enquanto a loira enchia um copo de água. – Vai ter um vidão se ficar aqui, Thetis.

A Sereia demorou um pouco para responder, soltando um suspiro antes de falar.

- Não sei se é isso o que quero. Acho que vou sentir falta de servir a um deus.

- Então por que não vem comigo? - Ele disse, sem pensar.

- Ãn? – Thetis corou.

- Pro Santuário. Torne-se uma Amazona.

- E jurar lealdade à Athena? Nunca.

- Hmm... – Ele terminou de comer a pizza. – Então chegamos a um impasse.

- Não fale como se isso fosse ruim. – Ela riu, ainda corada. Gêmeos a encarou.

- Talvez. – O rapaz piscou.

- C-Como?

- Ah, sei lá. – O Cavaleiro balançou os ombros. – Seria legal se você viesse.

A loira sustentou o olhar, de começo, atônita. Depois, começou a rir alto.

- O q-que foi? Não ria!

- Hahah, ai Kanon... você é uma piada. E eu achando que você amadurecera!

- C-Como assim? – Ele pareceu indignado. – É claro que eu amadureci!

Thetis parou de rir sem pressa, para depois sorrir para ele, com doçura.

- Não amadureceu, não. Ainda não sabe tratar uma mulher. – Passou por ele, ainda sorrindo, e voltou para o quarto. Kanon permaneceu ali por mais um tempo, tentando entender a Sereia.

* * *

><p>O dia amanheceu sem nuvem nenhuma, trazendo de volta o calor. Thetis não vira Kanon pela parte da manhã. Apenas no almoço, quando ele aparecera junto com Julian e Sorento; e ninguém perguntara o que eles fizeram – seria indelicado – deixando a mulher em curiosidade.<p>

Ela rodeou o Cavaleiro durante a tarde, mas esse estava novamente com um ar sério, ignorando-a. Resultado: Thetis foi se deitar mais cedo, mal-humorada e sem um pingo de sono.

Foi só de madrugada que ouviu alguém bater na porta do seu quarto. Um pouco assustada, ela a abriu – reconhecendo quase de imediato os olhos azuis do geminiano.

- O que quer? – Ela perguntou.

- Deixe-me entrar. – Kanon murmurou, e Thetis não teve escolha. Ele entrou em seu quarto e, como se não bastasse, sentou em sua cama.

- O que foi? Sabe o quanto isso é estranho? Você, no quarto de uma garota a essa hora... – A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Eu vim me despedir. – Ele sorriu, e antes que ela pudesse interromper, continuou. – Vou embora amanhã cedo. Foi um chamado de Athena – era sobre isso que conversava com Julian essa manhã.

- Ah... entendo. – Sereia encolheu os ombros. – Então... tchau?

Kanon se levantou, dando dois passos e parando diante da garota. Ele a encarou, enquanto colocava a mão sobre seus cabelos loiros.

- Se cuida. – Murmurou. Ela corou.

- É só isso que você diz? "Se cuida"? POR ZEUS! – Sustentou o olhar dele, uma expressão de raiva tomando seu rosto. Impulsionada por isso, ela o puxou pela gola da camiseta, aproximando-o mais, até poder encostar seus lábios no dele.

O beijo começou rápido, um pouco desajeitado pela parte da loira, mas logo Kanon tomou o controle, iniciando um ritmo lento, carinhoso. Ele a envolveu com os braços, as mãos passearam pelas costas da guerreira e foram parar na cintura dela. Thetis também o abraçou, levando as mãos à nuca dele, entrelaçando seus dedos com algumas mexas do cabelo do geminiano.

Devagar, a carícia se findou – embora a Marina não tenha se soltado do Cavaleiro. Com o rosto em rubor, ela murmurou:

- Kanon... eu estou me apaixonando por você... por isso, não quero que você vá embora. Por favor, não... – Thetis o abraçou pelos ombros, com força, sem a menor intenção de soltá-lo. O geminiano permaneceu quieto por uns instantes, depois afrouxou o abraço (afinal, ele era mais forte) para encarar a garota. Uma das mãos pousou no rosto dela, acariciando-o lentamente.

- Eu tenho que ir, Thetis. Mas... eu te ligo. Prometo.

Ela olhou feio para Kanon, que acabara com todo o clima do momento. Resmungou:

- Sinceramente, você definitivamente não sabe como tratar uma mulher.

- Você só pode estar me desafiando... – Ele riu, se curvando um pouco para beijá-la novamente. O que Thetis não viu foi o resquício de malícia presente no sorriso dele antes de iniciar a carícia.

* * *

><p>Thetis despertou com a sensação de calor que Kanon lhe passara na ultima noite. Tocou os próprios lábios com as pontas dos dedos, ainda sentindo o gosto dos beijos do geminiano. Suspirou. Não adiantava sentir-se feliz; agora ele se fora e não sabia mais quando o veria.<p>

Fez a menção de se levantar da cama, mas algo na mesa de cabeceira chamou sua atenção. Era um papel amarelado, com algo escrito em uma caligrafia fina que de princípio ela não reconheceu – mesmo tendo certeza de que só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa. Leu o bilhete.

"_Espero você na praia, de frente para a janela do seu quarto, às 22h._

_PS: Depois de hoje, você nunca mais dirá que eu não sei tratar uma mulher._

_PS2: NÃO COMENTE COM NINGUÉM. Athena não pode saber por que eu perdi o avião._

_K."_

Thetis riu. Desse jeito, ela nunca pararia de dizer aquilo, apenas para ganhar outro dia com o Cavaleiro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Essa fic era pra ser um romance às avessas, mas o enredo mudou na minha cabeça no momento que eu comecei a escrever. Surgiu isso, um Kanon x Thetis. Por quê? Eu precisava de um canalha para o outro enredo – e, não, não queria o Miro para isso (já usei e abusei [?] dele pra canalha, confesso.) – e pensei no Kanon. A Thetis veio em seguida, porque era a única que, na minha mente, podia se encaixar com o geminiano. E sinceramente? Eu gostei de escrever com esse casal. 8D

Só o título que eu não tive a mínima ideia do que por. Ficou isso aí mesmo, então. U_U

Kissus,

**~ Mahorin, 15.11.11.**


End file.
